The Flock's Halloween
by Dani the Witch
Summary: It's Halloween time, so what does the flock do? Go trick-or-treating, of course! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Max, can we go trick-or-treating for Halloween?" Nudge asked, hopping up and down. "Please please please please?"

"Nudge! Shut up!" Iggy yelled from the other room. "My ears are bleeding!" Nudge just went on talking. "I want to be a cheerleader for Halloween. Or maybe a movie star. I could have these big glasses and – "

"Okay," I grumbled, "fine." Anything to make her shut up.

"Yay!" she cheered, skipping into Ella's room. We were at my mom's house. Gazzy ran over to me. "We're going trick-or-treating?"

"I guess."

"Cool! When can I get my costume?" he asked.

Soon the all of the younger kids and Iggy were all talking excitedly about Halloween. I wished I'd never told Nudge we could go trick-or-treating.

Fang appeared behind me. I hated when he did that. "They're going trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna wear a costume?"

He shrugged. "Don't count on it."

The next day we went to the store to buy costumes. "I'm the Hulk!" Gazzy shouted, running around the store in an Incredible Hulk costume.

I turned to Angel. "Find anything you like, sweetie?"

She held up a white dress and a halo. Should've guessed. "I'm going to be an angel. Total can be an angel too."

"No way," Total said. "Not for a million sirloin steaks."

Eventually Nudge wrestled Total into one of those dumb dog costumes. "This is like torture," Total whined, trying to chew his superman cape off.

About an hour later everyone had their costumes picked out. "Max?" Angel asked. "Can I wear my costume now?"

"Sure." I told her. She threw her dress on over her T-shirt and jeans and placed the halo on her head.

"Maaax!" Nudge called. "I got you a costume!" Oh no. I was _not_ going to wear a costume. Nudge ran over, holding a cheerleader costume identical to the one that she had picked out. "We can be twins!"

I didn't really feel like explaining to Nudge that we couldn't be twins because she had dark skin and dark hair and I had light skin and blond hair.

"What costume is it?" Iggy asked. Gazzy had helped him pick out a grim reaper costume.

"It's a High School Musical cheerleader outfit!" Nudge said. "I'll be Sharpay and you can be Gabriella!"

_And Fang can be Troy,_ I thought. "Come on, Max!" Ella said. "Wear it!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." And the rest of the flock and Ella started cheering.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

It was the night of Halloween. "Max, can you zipper me up?" Angel asked, tugging her curls out of her dress. I zippered her dress and placed her halo on top of her head. "I have a surprise for you, Angel!" I told her, and handed her Celeste.

Yes, I gave that bear a bath, finally. "Celeste!" Angel shrieked, then hugged me. "Thank you, Max!"

Nudge looked in the doorway. "Hi Angel, hi Max!" She handed me the cheer leader outfit. "Okay, go put this on now!"

I wished there was a way out of this. I ran to my room and closed and locked the door. I pulled the costume on. It didn't look too bad, except for the fact that my wings were quite visible…

There was a knock on my door. "I'm coming!" I said, opening the door. Iggy was standing there in his costume. "Boo!" Gazzy said, jumping out from behind him. "Nice cheerleader outfit."

"Uh…thanks?"

Nudge ran over to us. "Max! You look so pretty!" Then she paused. "Wait, where are your wings?"

"Huh?" I ran inside my room and looked in the mirror – something I didn't do very often – and noticed that my wings weren't there anymore. "Wha-?"

"Ooh, I bet it's a new power!" Nudge said, dancing around. "I bet you can change the way you look! Try to make your hair change to a different color! Like purple or something!"

"Well, okay." And just like that, my hair changed to a light purple color. "That's so weird."

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Iggy asked.

"Max changed her hair color and her wings just by thinking about it," Gazzy told him. I guess I was kind of like Angel now.

Speaking of Angel, she walked into the room right now. "You can change the way you look?"

Okay, so now my wings weren't visible anymore. But Nudge's wings were. And I was pretty sure that she couldn't do the same thing as me. "I wanna try too!" she said, and her wings disappeared. "Cool! I bet we can all do it!"

Gazzy tried to change his skin color to green so he'd look more like the Hulk, but it didn't work. "Aww," he complained. "I want to be green."

"Maybe only the girls can do it," Nudge said.

"Trick-or-treat!" the younger kids screamed at an elderly lady who answered the door. She poured all of the candy from her bowl into their bags.

_Angel,_ I warned, and she grinned.

They turned and ran down the driveway while the lady stood there, looking confused.

"This is awesome! Look how much candy I have!" the Gasman said enthusiastically.

"Look!" Nudge pointed. "They have giant candy bars there!"

"Wait," I told them. "Take one only."

"Okay, okay," Iggy said, and I knew that they were going to take all the candy bars. "Let's go!"

Gazzy was the first to get there, knocking over a little kid in an Elmo costume and a princess. The others were right behind them. I saw Angel say something to a guy in a skeleton costume who was standing there. He said something back, then handed out ten giant candy bars to each kid.

I shook my head. What part of 'fit in' did these kids not understand?

Oh well. At least _they _were having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's almost Christmas and this is a Halloween story. But, well, I just wanted to finish it so….**

…………………

After beating up some guy who tried to take Angel's bag of candy, I wanted to go home.

So you can imagine that fighting Erasers while wearing a dumb cheerleader outfit wasn't exactly fun.

"Max!" Angel shouted, and I whirled to help her. She was pretty good at fighting, but not good enough to battle three Erasers at once.

I grabbed a nearby jack-o-lantern and smashed it onto the Eraser's head. He spun around to face me, and I socked him in the face. He yelped, then kicked me in the stomach, making me stagger backwards.

"Angel! Gazzy! Take off now!" I commanded, and they obeyed. Nudge took off right after them.

The Erasers were getting their butts kicked. "You guys better get out here now," I snarled at one, who seemed to be the leader of the pack.

An Eraser howled as I clapped my hands over his ears, popping his eardrums.

There were three Erasers left. "We'll be back," the leader said, "and this time, we will get you."

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

The younger kids were still hovering in the air. I noticed that Nudge's wings hadn't appeared still. It was kind of weird to see her flying up there without seeing her wings.

"Okay guys," I called. "It's safe to come down now."

I glanced around. Luckily, no one seemed to had noticed us. "Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?"

"We still have time to go to the Haunted House, right?"

"I think so."

"Yes!" Gazzy shouted. "This is going to be awesome!"

LATER

We stood in a really long line to get into the haunted house, which turned out to be someone's house that they made look spooky.

I noticed plenty of kids Angel's age sitting near the exit of the haunted house, shivering with fear. Angel, meanwhile, was running around playing tag with Gazzy, occasionally tripping over her long dress.

Nudge was talking to one of the girls in a similar costume to hers. I heard her mention some guy named Nick Jonas.

Iggy was attempting to play tag, following the sound of Gazzy's voice. I watched as he almost ran into a little kid who was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk.

Finally it was our turn to go inside. I felt like grabbing on something, preferably Fang's arm.

This guy jumped out at us from behind a door. I instinctively attacked him, leaving him lying on the floor.

"Hey, not cool," he moaned.

"Whoops. Sorry."

The longer we were in the house, the more I wanted to get out of there. Once, a kid dressed like a zombie reached out and grabbed Angel. She screamed and Fang kicked the guy in – in a painful place, I should say.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Nudge said.

Fang shoved open a nearby window. "This way." Then he jumped out, and I heard somebody scream.

Angel went next carrying Total, followed by Nudge. Then Gazzy, and Iggy followed him closely, his long fingers just brushing Gazzy's ankles.

I was the last to go. By now people were running around screaming like the world was about to end. I saw a couple of people cowering behind a huge blow-up jack-o-lantern. Someone pulled out a camera. I had to get my flock out of there.

"Guys! Move it!" I shouted. And so we zoomed off as cameras started flashing.


End file.
